Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is a day observed by both humans and Smurfs alike. It is usually a time when Cupid the ambassador of love comes out to shoot his love arrows at creatures and living beings so that they can feel and express love toward one another. It is also when valentines are created for loved ones. Valentine's Day is considered a Christian day of observance that was founded from the Christian saint Valentine who was a martyr. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the cartoon show special "My Smurfy Valentine," which takes place on Valentine's Day, Smurfette was wishing to create one big valentine for her Prince Smurfing to come and so she wrote a letter to Cupid in the hopes that he would grant her heart's desire. However, Gargamel took advantage of the letter when he intercepted it and lured Smurfette into a trap by writing her a letter that came from her "Prince Smurfing," telling her to meet him by the Great Oak Tree. Also on that day, the evil witch Chlorhydris was looking for a suitable cat that would grant her access to a hidden wishing well that had power to grant a single wish once every 1000 years on a Valentine's Day that had a solar eclipse. With nowhere else to turn to, Chlorhydris offered Gargamel gold for his cat Azrael, but deceived him and locked him away in her castle with her captured cats while she took the cat to the magic wishing well. Overhearing about the wishing well, Smurfette planned to get there before Chlorhydris in order to have her wish of a Prince Smurfing granted, but she got stuck in the Forest of Poison Thorns until Cupid came to her rescue, telling her the best place she can find true love is in her heart. Gargamel also made his way to the wishing well in order to stop Chlorhydris from making her wish, but when the Smurfs got there with Cupid, he fired his arrows at both Gargamel and Chlorhydris, causing them to fall in love with each other. Smurfette was about to make her wish when she sees Azrael approach the well to attack Papa Smurf, so she instead makes her wish to have everyone go back to where they belonged -- and at that instant, the Smurfs returned to their village, Chlorhydris returned to her castle stuck with her cats, and Gargamel returned to his home with Azrael stuck in his own trap. While Clumsy expressed his disappointment that Smurfette didn't find her Prince Smurfing, Smurfette told him that she had found her Prince Smurfing in the hearts of her fellow Smurfs. In the cartoon episode "Head Over Hogatha," Cupid had afflicted Hogatha the witch on Valentine's Day with feelings of romantic love with a love arrow, causing her to have affections for the evil wizard Gargamel who did not reciprocate those same feelings toward her, but rather used her affections in order to have her capture Smurfs for him. Eventually Gargamel had broken Hogatha's heart, causing her to retaliate against the evil wizard for using her affections for his own personal goals. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tapper on that day is usually on the lookout for the rogue cherub Eros, who targets his victims with lust arrows so that they will feel undesirable and unwholesome feelings of passion toward other people, including those of the same sex. On one Valentine's Day, Empath gave Smurfette the present of experiencing a mock wedding ceremony in the Imaginarium that featured Hefty as her intended bridegroom. LD Stories In The Light and Dark Series, Valentine's Day is an honorable day to celebrate love and devotion to one another between humans, Smurfs, and other creatures. Although it is not generally acceptable for same-sex individuals to express such feelings for one another in the intimate sense, it tends to happen behind closed doors, so to speak. Expanded AU In the Season 10 Finale, Valentine's Day does not occur throughout the timeline, but does make it into the sequel story. Glovey story In the Glovey stories, On Valentine's Day, everyone tries to get Smurfette's attention, even Papa Smurf. Gargamel uses this as an advantage to create a potion he throws at Smurfette to change her back into her original appearance. This causes all the Smurfs to find her not attractive and to stay away from her. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero and Wonder have a private dinner together to celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. This was followed by their engaging in the private marital ritual of removing each other's hats. When the Smurfettes were created, every Smurf spent the day with their partners. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story The Smurfs: The Devereaux Story episode "A Valentine To Remember", which takes place during Valentine's Day, has two separate situations going on: Charming tries everything in his power to get Mona Smurfette to be his, and Julia gets jealous when an elf girl named Bristlette falls in love with Peewit. Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Holidays, festivals, and observances Category:Open to Community Category:Social gatherings Category:Annual events Category:LD Stories customs